We Should Have Known Better
by RoyalJester
Summary: Kikyou and Kaede are trying to escape from their abusive mother but sometimes things never happen according to plan (taken place in Modern time) Better Summary inside


Disclaimer:  
  
All characters of "Inuyasha: Sengoku O-Togi Zoushi" A.K.A. "Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale" Are the 1998 property and copyright of Rumiko Takahashi; Shogakukan Inc.; Kitty; Fuji TV; and, Viz Communications. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
We Should Have Known Better An Inuyasha Fanfiction by: Prplpenguin56  
  
*** We should have known better. I was a fool for believing I could escape; leave from this hellhole of a home; leave everything behind me to forget; but, never forgive. I can never forgive her for what she had done to my sister and I; she ruined everything. I knew it was up to me to change our life style, even if my younger sister wanted nothing to do with it; or she would be the most effected by my mistakes, she would understand normal families don't go through what we went through.  
  
***  
  
I had just entered my room - it was slightly bigger than a closet with a torn cot that was ripped to shreds from god knows what in the corner of the bug invested lair - you could tell the comforter was from a nearby dump which, surprisingly enough, she dragged home by herself, what love. My stained walls and carpet reeked with alcohol "She must have been here," I thought. There was nothing in my room, nothing at all that I cared about anyways, it was all a bunch of memories, memories I never wished to have. I would do anything to erase these memories from my mind, and heart.  
  
Nothing kept me here, except for my sister who, some how, loved our greatest enemy. I would never leave my sister behind; she was the most important thing in my life, unlike our very own version of the devil. My mother was a crazed woman who had never held a decent job in her entire life. She did nothing for her family or for herself. She has never experienced love, at least she has steadfastly refused to accept it from her own children, and definitely not from any of the many men who have simply used her.  
  
But sadly enough, she doesn't believe that they use her, but they play her like a drum for her money - well, my money to be correct. She spends all her time with 'this weeks man' just for a good time, and then they leave her. She blames us for the supposedly 'man of her dreams' leaving her to rot with her children that she never wanted to have in the first place, we get the blame of course. And somehow, for all these years I believed her, I believed it was my entire fault. Sure I would run to my room after the daily beating and cry, but not any more. I learned. I don't show any emotions; emotions are for the weak, and from all of this pain and suffering I endured, how would I be able to? I just sat on the ground welcoming her to bruise me, watched my blood fall to the ground staining the rat invested carpet that used to be a normal color. If I could change this way of life, my sister will never go through what I had to.  
  
The only thing I worry of is that I'll face the same fate as her, but I promise no matter what, I will never do to my kids what she has done to us. I will show love even though I was never taught this apparently 'birth given' affection. I will raise my sister on my own, no matter how much pain I will be in, it will never compare with what I go through.  
  
I had just gotten off work, I know, a fifteen year old trying to pay the bills in order to stay in this shack. I was lucky my friend's father offered me this job, this job that left me in the kitchen for hours cleaning plates of those that were able to afford such a meal I never had in my life. I make little money, but it get us by.  
  
My sister will be getting home from school soon where she is teased and ridiculed for being poor, where she wears dresses too small and uses a torn up sack for her books and writing utensils. The teachers aren't much better: they seem to get a sickening pleasure out of humiliating my poor sister in front of all the rich snobs that don't know a book apart from their sacked lunches. My sister, she has always been brilliant. I can see it in her dark brown eyes that she understands everything, she shows me that she wants to learn more.  
  
I admire my younger sister greatly, she will grow up to have an amazing job, and she will have the life she deserves. But, I must make this happen first, I must free us from this hell. And I promise that I will. But for now, all I can do is dream.  
  
~*NOTE*~ Thanks everyone, I fixed this chapter from a lot of help from Yukatado and I just want to make sure this author gets the credit they deserve, thank you so much! Hope this chapter is better and I'll try on working with my weak strings. Once again, thanks. 


End file.
